Kami of the Previous Generation
|anime debut = "Earth's Guardian Emerges" |Race = Earthling (formerly) Ghost |Date of birth = |Date of death = After Age 461 |Address = The Lookout |Occupation = Guardian of Earth (formerly) |FamConnect = }} The is Kami's predecessor as the Guardian of Earth. Appearance When he appeared in the Divine Sage Realm, he possessed no physical body due to being dead. Personality The Unnamed Guardian is a strict, but loving person. He was cared for by Mr. Popo. He loves the world but hates evildoers. When he decides something, he hardly ever changes his mind. However, he does allow Kami and Mr. Popo use the Seven Air Currents to spread the Sacred Water over the Earth to cure those infected by the Black Water Mist despite them trespassing in the sacred Divine Sage Realm, showing that he recognizes that his successor and Mr. Popo only did so to protect the Earth and its inhabitants from Garlic Jr.'s evil influence. Biography Background The Nameless Namekian and Garlic were his apprentices until he chose the Nameless Namek as his successor. This angered Garlic, who then decided to start a war against the guardian and his successor. The guardian and his apprentice eventually defeat Garlic's demons and cast Garlic into a Dark Crystal. After this, the guardian sensed that the end of his life was approaching, but still did not give his place to the Nameless Namek because of the evil in the Nameless Namek's heart. When the Nameless Namek split into Kami and King Piccolo, Kami eventually becomes the new Guardian of Earth, and his predecessor died sometime after relinquishing his title. Dragon Ball Z Frieza Saga In the Garlic Jr. Saga, when Kami and Mr. Popo are trying to spread Sacred Water throughout the entire world using the Seven Air Currents located inside the Lookout, Kami's predecessor attacks them because the place is sacred and they are not supposed to go there. In the guardian's graveyard, he and the precedent guardians try to kill Kami. Kami and Mr. Popo tell him they wish to pour the Sacred Water at the bottom of Kami's Lookout in order to cure the Earthlings from the effects of Garlic Jr.'s Black Water Mist. In the end, he lets Kami and Mr. Popo go and pour the water. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Godly Ki Sense' - As Guardian of Earth, while not possessing godly ki himself, he can sense the godly ki of other deities. *'Electric Shock' (Dengeki)Daizenshuu 7, 1996 – The former guardian uses lightning on Kami in the guardian's graveyard during the Garlic Jr. Saga. *'Hole' – The former guardian makes energy spheres to appear where he wants to create holes and the energy sphere creates a hole before disappearing. *'Body Manipulation' – Used as a ghost to wrap Kami in order to prevent him from escaping. *'Soul Removal' - The previous Kami was capable of removing someone's soul, which he did to Kami in anger at him entering the sacred Divine Sage Realm. *'Soul Returning' - The previous Kami can return a soul he has stolen, he did so with the current Kami after seemingly forgiving him. Voice Actors *Japanese: N/A *Funimation dub: TBA Trivia *In the Japanese version, he didn't speak. In the Funimation dub, he was given lines. Gallery Kami'sPredecessor1.png|Kami's predecessor appears in the guardian's graveyard Kami'sPredecessor4.png|Kami's predecessor prepares an attack FormerGuardians.png|Former guardians of Earth References Site Navigation pt-br:Antigo Deus da Terra Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Guardians Category:Deities Category:Local Deities Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Earthlings